


The Song Dilemma

by claitynroberts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claitynroberts/pseuds/claitynroberts
Summary: After watching Sam and his one-night stand dance together, Y/N and Dean attempt to remember what their “song” is. When neither can remember, they each try to come up with their perfect selection.





	The Song Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNgenrebingo on Tumblr
> 
> Square Filled: Free Fluff

She sat with Dean in a lonely booth in a dim corner of the ramshackle bar, back turned to the wall and legs slung over Dean’s lap. Y/n rested her temple on the padded backrest of the seat as she slowly played her fingers over the amber glass of her beer bottle, her other hand tangled in the warm grasp of Dean’s and resting in her lap. A little ways away, Sam and his conquest for the evening were swaying together to a slow song rattling from the blown speakers of the jukebox. Clearly eager to get the evening started judging by the lack of space between their bodies. 

Dean looked over at her, a smile softening his rugged features as he took in her wistful expression. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked as he squeezed her hand to draw her attention to him.

“I was just watching Sam and his lady over there,” she trailed off, her face tinging pink with embarrassment.

“And?” He goaded, knowing there was more on her mind.

“Dean, do you remember what song we were listening to the night we danced for the first time? Y’know as a couple?” Her face screwed up in confusion, brows furrowing as she worried at her bottom lip.

He thought for a moment. Dancing was something the two of them did whenever there was a spare moment, even before they began dating. Seedy bars and busted speakers, in the kitchen cooking dinner, standing beside Baby as they waited on Sam. His favorite times were the late night research sessions in the bunker. When he needed a break he’d put down whatever lore book he was reading, circle the table, and pull her into his arms, slow dancing to whatever was playing in the background. Hell sometimes there wasn’t even any music. For him it was the intimacy he craved, the overwhelming urge and need to be close to her, to feel her curves pressed up against him.

Biting his lip he looked into her eyes and answered truthfully, “no...I can’t say that I do.”

Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes as she rolled her head back and for against the wall. “Neither do I.” Her eyes misted over with tears, as she shut them tight willing them not to fall.

“Sweetheart,” Dean breathed as he turned his body toward her. Gently he raised his hands to cup her face, swiping at the tears that had leaked past her lashes with the pads of his thumbs. “What’s wrong?” He asked tenderly.

“Nothing,” she said as she straightened herself, attempting to compose her emotions. 

Dean gave her a pointed look, he knew there was something else she wasn’t telling him so he waited patiently. Finally she broke down and spilled her guts with a sigh and an onslaught of words that poured so quickly from her mouth Dean could barely keep up. “It’s just that everyone has ‘their song’, y’know? The song they heard the first time they met, the song they danced to for the first time together, a song that has meaning to them as a couple. I was trying to remember what our song was, that’s all.” She said dejected. “But I guess our lives are so screwed up we can’t even have something as simple as a song.”

“Y/n, our lives are not that much of a mess.” Dean began. “Sure they suck sometimes but there is enough room for a simple thing like a song. Let’s pick one right now.”

“Dean, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But you can’t just pick a song.” She chuckled. “It has to mean something.”

“Sure you can. We both love classic rock, so it’s obviously going to fall into that category. Night Moves by Bob Seger is always a good one,” he said as he poked her in the ribs.

“Dean,” she squealed and slapped at his hand. “No Night Moves.”

Pouting he went back to thinking. He had an extensive knowledge of all the classic rock bands and their respective songs, the one problem though was that y/n was a romantic. Like, full on rom-com-speaker-over-his-head romantic. She’d seen every romantic movie made in the last twenty-five years, at least. So just any old song wouldn’t do, it would have to have a message or be really meaningful. And he loved to indulge that side of her.

He took a swig of his beer, finishing off the bottle and setting it back down on the table. “I have an idea.” He said as he threw a smirk in her direction. “Wanna hear it?”

“Yes, oh genius boyfriend of mine. Let’s hear this award winning idea,” she deadpanned.

“If you’re gonna be a smartass about it, I ain’t gonna tell you,” Dean huffed as he made like he was going to slide out of the booth.

Quicker than lightning she threw her feet to the floor and grabbed Dean around the bicep with both hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bruise your ego,” she giggled as she leaned against him, her breasts hugging his arm. “I’d like to hear this idea.”

His lips fell into a flat line as he pursed them, eyes narrowing in suspicion, prompting her to stick out her bottom lip in a pout and look at him from under her lashes with her puppy dog eyes. “Fine,” he acquiesced with a chuckle to let her know he wasn’t really mad. “But no laughing,” he warned.

“None.”

“Okay, we’ll think on it a few days. Then on Friday each of us will bring a song for the other to review. Like trying on clothes, if one works we keep it, if it don’t then we repeat the process.” 

She thought on it a minute, turning over the invisible puzzle pieces to see where this could go wrong. “I like the idea.” She grinned at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend is a sexy as hell genius.” She leaned into him placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

“Saving the world one problem at a time,” he chuckled as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes later Dean dropped a twenty on the table as he and y/n nodded to Sam and slipped out the door, heading back to the bunker early.

——————

The week passed by in a blur and Friday finally rolled around. The group of hunters had just returned from a werewolf hunt a couple towns over covered in blood, some was there’s but most of it belonged to the pack they put down. As Dean was showering down the hall, y/n was rummaging through her collection of vinyl. Between her and Dean, their shared room looked like a record store, both of them preferring the classic media because it had more character. Crates of vinyl records and their sleeves lined the shelves of the small room, and as she made it to the third crate she finally found the album she was looking for.

Slipping out of the room she padded down to the bathroom door, knocking to get Dean’s attention. “Yeah?” She heard him call through the wooden barrier.

“Hey, babe, I’m going to go down to the library. Meet me there when you’re done?” 

“Sure, thing.” He called. “I’ll only be a few more minutes. This werewolf blood is hard to get out of your hair.”

Giggling she went downstairs, the cool cement floors quickly stealing the heat from her socked feet. By the time Dean arrived in the library, y/n had set the record up on the player so it was ready to play her song selection and two beers were sitting beside her on the table. Quietly he walked over to her, setting his album facedown on the table beside her. 

She handed him a beer and leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. “So,” she smacked her lips together, “I had trouble picking so I have two song selections for your perusal.” She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I see,” He nodded his head. “And how do you suggest we go about this?”  
“We play my first choice, then yours, then my second.” She nipped at his jawline. “Then we decide deal or no deal.” She smiled up at his handsome face.

“Sounds fair,” He grinned, running his hands along her thighs as they peeked out of her sleeping shorts.

Sliding from the table, y/n flicked the power switch to the old record player on, her first song already queued up and ready to go. Slowly an acoustic guitar began strumming the first chords as it was joined by an electric keyboard, a woman’s raspy soulful voice filling the air around the two of the them. Turning she walked up to Dean and took his hand in hers, pulling him into her as they slow danced in the dimly lit library.

Dean’s mouth pulled up into a soft half-smile as he recognized the song right away. “Stevie Nicks and Don Henley,” he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. Together the swayed to the song as it built, a serene look on y/n’s face as Dean stared down at her. Raising his hand he spun her out and just as both their arms were fully extended he pulled her back, leading her in another spin for her to land against his chest.

As Don Henley began singing his verse, Dean joined him, his baritone voice reverberating through y/n’s body. “You in the moonlight / with your sleepy eyes / could you ever love a man like me.” Dean’s hand slipped from her’s as he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her body tight against him as she buried her face in his chest. “And you were right / when I walked into your house / I knew I’d never want to leave.” His voice was soothing and a warm feeling washed over y/n as she felt more than heard the words. “Sometimes I’m a strong man / sometimes cold and scared / and sometimes I cry / But that time I saw you / I knew with you to light my nights / somehow I’d get by.” His voice drifted off with the building emotion inside him, as they finished out the song wrapped up in each other’s arms, him dropping sweet kisses to the top of her head.

As the final chords of the song drifted off, y/n broke away to remove her record from the turntable. Turning back to Dean she saw a wellspring of emotion shining in his eyes. “I don’t know how I’m going to beat Leather and Lace,” Dean said as he cleared his throat with a chuckle. 

Grabbing her beer she downed a couple swigs as Dean readied his slection. Mimicking her motions as he approached her and pulled her into another slow dance. Slowly another electric keyboard began playing the opening melody as a male’s voice began crooning smoothly over the speakers. Y/n giggled as she made out the Styx song after a moment, taking longer to recognize it than it should have.

“What’s so funny?” Dean mockingly chastised her.

Smirking she looked up at his green eyes, the corners crinkled up from his smile. In that moment she wished their lives weren’t so awful, sure they had the little moments like this but they didn’t come frequently enough for either of them. She wished Dean had more reasons to smile because he had one of the nicest smiles she’d ever seen, she wanted to see it more often. 

“Nothing’s funny,” she finally said. “My family always thought this song was corny, but it’s secretly one of my favorites. It’s also fitting given our circumstances.”

Dean nodded as he looked down at her, love shining in her eyes as she began singing the beginning of the chorus. “You know it’s you babe / whenever I get weary / and I’ve had enough / feel like giving up.” Her voice clear and beautiful, mixing harmoniously with the song coming filling the room.

Cutting her off, he finished it in his deep baritone with a grin. “You know it’s you babe / giving me the courage / and the strength I need / please believe that it’s true/ Babe, I love you.” He didn’t say it enough but he did, he loved this strong independent woman in front of him. She truly was the one who gave him courage and strength whenever his ran low, it was almost like Chad Gilbert had written this song specifically for them. 

They finished out the song singing in unison as they moved in time to the soft, rock song, breaking into fits of giggles as they over inflected words singing for the pure joy of just being together. 

“Okay,” Dean spoke up as he removed his album from the player as well. “What’s this other song you wanted to add to the contention?” He asked with a smirk. “It seems we already have two strong contentders.”

Y/n’s face broke into a mischievous grin as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Dean was a little worried, the only times he’s seen that look is when either he or Sam were the butt of one of her practical jokes. As she scrolled to the last song she giggled as she looked up at Dean, “alright, the moment we’ve all been waiting for. I present the best song known to man and my second selection for our official couple’s song.” 

An acoustic guitar and steel-guitar broke over the phon’s speaker as Jimmy Buffett began singing a country sounding song. Pulling Dean into a two-step, y/n began leading him in the dance until he took over, sucking her lips in to keep from laughing, waiting for Dean to catch on.

I really do appreciate the fact you’re sittin’ here  
Your voice sounds so wonderful  
But your face don’t look too clear  
So, Barmaid, bring a pitcher, another round of brew  
Honey, why don’t we get drunk and screw.  
When the last line of the first verse finally came through, Dean threw his head back and laughed a loud bellowing laugh y/n hadn’t heard in a long time. His laugh was infectious, making her laugh out loud as well. When she looked up at his face, tears were streaming down his cheeks. “This...this is the...the song you want in the running? ‘Why don’t we get drunk and screw’?” He choked out between gasps.

“In all honesty I thought you’d have a gag song too, so I picked one out just to be prepared.” She giggled as she caught her breath. “I also wanted to hear your laugh,” she said as she cupped his cheek with her hand, rubbing the stubble of his jaw with her thumb, “it’s been a while.”

His features calmed and settled into a soft expression as he tried to control his breathing as well. “You always take care of me.” He murmured in awe of her, he didn’t know it before but he desperately needed to laugh, and she got him to. He raised his hand to grasp her wrist, keeping it in place as he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss in the middle of her palm. Looking back at her, her eyes shimmering with love and want and need, he asked her the million dollar question. “So...what’s the verdict?”

“Well,” she pretended to ponder the selections, “as much as I’m a fan of Jimmy Buffett, I’m going to have to say it’s a draw between the first two. I loved them both so much, I can’t pick which is better.”

“Me too,” he said, “they both mean something.” As he rubbed her wrist he contemplated their problem. They went from having no song to too many songs, damn what a dilemma. “I have another idea,” he chuckled.

“Let’s hear it Winchester,” she grinned.

“They’re both our song.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she giggled as she rocked up on her toes and kissed him long and slow and deep. His hands dropped down to her waist as he pulled her closer, her arms twining around his neck. Soon after, airy gasps and small moans began to escape the space between them.

Breaking away, Dean looked down at her with lust blown eyes. His green irises nearly swallowed up by the dark pupils. “So was that last song an invitation or were you just teasing me like normal?” He asked as his cheeks and ears turned pink.

“Well, Winchester, I guess there’s only one way to find out,” she murmured in his ear as she pushed herself away from his body and made a beeline for the bedroom, throwing a wink over her shoulder at him as she rounded the library’s doorframe. Moments later she heard Dean’s feet slapping on the concrete floor as he raced after her, his chuckle booming down the empty corridor.


End file.
